Promise
by Skidzz
Summary: She made a vow to follow him but he had made a promise for her before. (Back Burning fic.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone! I'm happy that I'm finally able to push myself to write out my Royai ideas(including this). This here is my take on how the burning of Riza's back came to be. I already have illustrations regarding it in my tumblr!

iskidzz . tumblr post / 125987491476 / yeeaaah-remember-that-comic-i-made-regarding-how

(Just get rid of the spaces : P )

I would love to thank Oho-hoho for her support and The-Flame-and-Hawks-Eye for beta reading this for me! You guys are awesome!

You could also check the Ao3 Link version! archiveofourown works / 8625433 / chapters / 19778863

My estimate of how long this story will be would probably 5-6 chapters.

Enjoy!

Please leave any critique!

* * *

The rumbling of thunder is added in the symphony of the evening rain. Dark clouds gather round and shadow over the abandoned house while rain drops pelted onto the aging wood work. It's bigger than a house actually, an estate even, and it's not quite abandoned at the meantime. For there, on the top left of the house lies a window lit with a warm yellow, the only source of light in the house that pops out from the blue-grey atmosphere outside.

The gentle taps at the window from the rain is blocked out by the sound of a sink running, coming from a bathroom. Roy holds a bucket in place under a faucet, waiting for it to be filled. His eyebrows furrow while looking over his reflection in the bucket, he looked better. Numerous thoughts were clouding his mind and he could feel his nerves acting up through his arms.

A feminine silhouette is sitting on the edge of the bed in silence with both her hands resting on her lap. She continues to squeeze them together, as if to comfort herself. But judging by her periodic fidget, stooped posture, and clear look of anxiousness on her face, it was clear that it wasn't working

Riza hears the sink turned off and turns her whole body around to face the open bathroom door. Roy walks out with a full bucket of cold water in his hands and sets it alongside a bucket of ice and sets of towels down on the wooden floor. She watches him scooping ice cubes and placing them in the bucket.

Riza steals a glance at Roy, she could see guilt and disgust building up already by the way he squinted his eyes and how he looked like he aged a few more years. She recognized that look, she kept seeing it throughout their time in Ishval. Riza looks down on the floor while clutching onto the sheets. She swallows a lump in her throat. She, too, felt guilty, to have him go through this.

But they know, they know they have to do this, and they know it's the only way possible.

Riza shifts back to Roy who was starting to get up, it seems he's done with the preparations. This gave her the chance to get off from the bed and walk over towards the dark-haired man. Noticing her presence, Roy turns to face the small blonde figure before him. He forgot how tiny she was compared to him.

Both said nothing, only sounds of the rainfall showering over the antique house. Roy could see some yellow illuminating Riza's figure and her eyes. Riza places a gentle hand on Roy's arm.

Silence plays between them still until Roy spoke up.

"...You could still back out. It's not too late to-"

He stops when Riza shakes her head. Riza caresses Roy's face with one hand. He could see it in her eyes, she's not going to change her mind.

"We have to." She says, quietly.

Roy curses in his mind. He was hoping she would have second thoughts but he knew her better than that.

Riza removes her hand and takes a short breath through her nose. She then loses eye contact to Roy when she turns her heel and takes a few steps forward until she stopped in front of the window.

Roy only stood there to stare at her for a second before coming back to his senses and dig into his military pants pocket, bringing out the familiar pair of white cloth with the red symbols on the front. He had shed his military jacket and cape before hand so not much clothing were in the way so he only had a white shirt, the military pants, and boots. Now his trademark gloves were added.

Riza finishes opening the buttons on her blouse, feeling the material on her skin as she takes it off and throws it aside on the bed. She then, starts on working on her bra. Roy stood patiently as he watched the bra dropped down to her legs.

There it was, the red craftwork carved all over her back. The secrets of flame alchemy, the burden resting on her smooth skin, the cause of thousands of deaths.

Though dark with barely enough light from the bathroom, Roy could make out every symbol, every transcription. He vaguely flashbacks to their times when he came back from training and studied over the notes with his hand skimming over the tattoo.. He remembers his excitement figuring out the secrets and his determination to making Ametris a better place.

And now look what it's got to them.

Riza, who placed her arms over her breasts beforehand, waited for Roy's mark while a shiver ran down her bare torso. Eyebrow raising, she looked over her shoulder.

"Roy?"

The soldier mentioned is brought back to the present time. The lightning from the window flashed Roy a concern look on the side of her face. Shaking off the remaining nerves, Roy took a breath. There was no time to waste.

"Ready?" he croaks out, barely in question form.

Riza turns to face the window once more.

Roy raises a gloved hand in front of him.

She takes in one last breath, dropping her arms down to her sides.

He positions his shaking hand and pin points the exact areas of his targets. He's gone over this many times before to make sure to hit the right ones and not to do too much damage. Though this wouldn't make the situation any easier.

Riza bites her lip and clenches her fists tight that she can feel her nails digging in her skin. She closes her eyes.

Roy looks away, his hand stops shaking.

And just like that, a snap is echos throughout the room.

What follows a roaring trail of blazing heat is a scream that over takes the thunders drumming beside the hawkeye house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I just wanna say thank you for the feedback so far! Had me pumped writing this chapter!

I hope you all enjoy! Thank you once again to The-Flame-and-Hawks-Eye for beta reading!

Leave any critiques!

* * *

Roy doesn't take his eyes off from the sleeping figure lying besides him. Riza had fallen into sleep minutes prior and Roy had sat down on the side of her bed and stay until he knew she's fully into slumber.

Curling on her side in her bed, she rests both her hands upon each other next to her face. Roy could see her chest moving up and down like a boat in sync with the waves. The atmosphere became too quiet that Roy could only hear Riza breathe. Soft, steady, quiet; with the crickets' chirps added in the background, it's like a song that could put you at ease in an instant.

Roy sees Riza wrinkling her nose a little while she let out another breath. He noticed since his time with the Hawkeyes, whenever he sneaks a peek of Riza's sleeping form, her nose scrunches up from time to time. He always thought it's cute.

He then took note to her closed eyelids, from the heaviness and tints of red around them, Roy could tell she's beyond exhausted. Who could blame her, he sorely thought.

The moonlight from her bedroom window wraps around Riza's body, radiating a white aura from her. It also gave view dry tear stains painted on her cheeks. Roy slowly got off the bed, making it creak while he flinches in hoping he didn't wake her up. Roy made his way out of the bedroom and is now standing by the door in the hallway.

He could barely see a damn thing. He could make out the shapes of objects but he might as well be blind. But that wasn't on his mind right now. Roy stood there, bore the wooden floor beneath him with a blank look. After everything that happened today, he is just as drained. Numbness takes over his body, his mind drifts back to moments before.

 _Several Minutes before_

 _Both were still on the floor, Roy still holding onto a shaking and whimpering Riza that laid across his lap. She had a cold, damp towel wrapped around her that Roy provided after catching her when she received the blast._

 _Riza's breathing was erratic that sounded fluid and raspy, her throat was sore from the scream, crying, and painful gasps from before. It hurt to make a sound, let alone breathe and swallow.. Every breath she took, Riza's body shook from the adrenaline and wept every now and then. Her lips slightly part from each other and a dazed look glossed her face._

 _Roy only peered at her in silence, waiting for her to let out all her anguish while rubbing her arm. As time went by, so did her cries of pain lessen. Roy didn't hear anything else from her other than a groan through her throat here and there and her breathing since she was so close to his chest._

 _Riza never felt so lethargic in her life. Her body was too sore to move that she couldn't lift a finger. The only times Riza felt dead were every time she pulled the trigger on innocent people. Right now all she wants is to sleep._

 _She flinched when Roy placed a gentle, warm kiss on her forehead and rested his onto hers. She halfway closed her eyes._

" _I'm going to take you to your bed, ok?" Roy instructed her in a softer tone._

 _Riza only replied with a weak nod and a sniff meanwhile felt a pair of arms reaching under her legs and back._

 _Roy steadied himself as he gradually got off from the floor, scooping Riza up while making sure not to go near her burns. Riza winced from the stretches from her skin as she was being hoisted up. Roy cringed on the inside hearing her(though he made sure not to show it in front of her.)_

 _He made their way to the bed with Riza resting her head on his shoulder and placed her in a sitting position. Roy handed her a glass of water and some pain killers. Riza accepted them and made a face when struggled to swallow since her throat was still tight. Roy left his spot for a second to gather the creams and cloths while Riza tugged her now warm towel to her for warmth._

 _The black-haired man came back with the necessities and an extra towel for Riza to cover her chest. Roy leaned in forward to place the bottles of cream and medicine on the dresser next to the bed and handed Riza the extra towel._

" _Alright, I'm going to help you lie down and then-"_

" _No, uh," Riza interrupted. "Can you...let me lie on you while you apply the creams?"_

 _Roy was ambiguous from the sudden request then breathed through his nostrils._

" _Riza, I don't think it's a good idea-"_

" _Please? It would...distract me."_

 _Seeing the pleading look on her face, Roy reluctantly gave in and Riza scooted back to give him room to sit. Roy leaned back onto the bed and gathered Riza delicately in his arms. Having her lie on her side to his chest, she took in the warmth and melted into his arms._

 _Roy took the towel off from her back and holds his breath while his eyes widen in horror._

 _The burns looked worse than he thought. They looked like molten lava ready to crack from the broken skin. Every area on her back were throbbing and it was nothing but black and red. It could barely be recognized as human flesh._

 _You sick son of a bitch._

 _Feeling the contents of his stomach returning, Roy quickly swallowed it down and grabbed the first cream medicine from the dresser. After dabbing it onto another cloth, Riza flinched from the sudden touches pressed onto her back and the burning stinginess came back. She held back tears and bit her mouth to keep quiet so Roy wouldn't hear. Moments later, her muscles relaxed and melted into Roy once again while he continued the procedure._

 _Riza's eyes began to grow heavy as she flash backed the time her father had applied medicine on her newly-tattooed back._

 _It was the same as now; the agonizing burning , her face blotched with red, her nerves acting up everywhere. But It was different when her father was treating her. He would do the usual routine of cleaning the wounds and changing the bandages, but he wasn't there for her when she needed most, not like Roy._

 _Riza didn't how long Roy was with the creams but the painkillers kicked in and her eyes had given up on her. Roy put down the last bottle down on the dresser and turned to Riza._

" _Alright, I'm done-," Roy got cut off by the sound of Riza moaning in her sleep. She shifted her body on a small scale to grab a hold of Roy's sleeve._

 _Roy was taken back a little by the sudden action but composed himself as Riza's light snores vibrated through his body._

 _What it may seem to take hours, Roy finally managed to remove the petite blonde off himself and laid her down on her side on the bed, with her now cleaned back facing him. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over her frame but only left the back uncovered for air._

 _Then he remained by her side, not moving an inch._

Roy brings himself back in the present time, still glaring holes at the wooden floor.

He shakes in anger. In a swift move, he removes the blood-tinted gloves, throwing them across the hallway. His legs gave out and he slides down the wall until he landed roughly onto the floor.

Roy leans in, bracing his elbows on his knees and brings a hand to his eyes, moving some of his mangy hair strands out of the way. Next thing he knew, water began to pool in his eyes. He tries his best to hold it in but the waterfalls came streaming down his cheeks.

Damn him. Damn him for crying. How dare he shed tears when the woman he cared most of all is lying there, having to go through a lot worse than he did. He send her there.

Roy scrunched his face hoping to stop the tears from falling any longer but he could only choke back sobs and trembling. Look at him, "Hero of Ishval", "Top State Alchemist of all the military", breaking down in a heap of mess. Hair all messed up, clothes out of place with dry blood spots still present, eyes heavy and watered, cowering by the wall.

How pathetic.

Sometime later, Roy manages to calm down but the self-hatred is still there. What's entertaining him is a staring contest with the wall across from him. Time only stood still for the alchemist but he snaps out of it when realizing it passed by him awhile ago.

Dragging himself off the floor and across the hall, Roy picks up the gloves and made his way back into the bedroom. He pauses by the door.

Bewildered, he takes in the innocent glow coming from the Hawkeye girl. Despite her state, she still looks as beautiful as ever. Her nose wrinkles again after she exhaled, Roy almost drew a smile.

Walking over to her bedside, He leans in, brushing some hair strands from her forehead out of the way. Roy takes hold of her head with one hand, leans in more, then placed another gentle kiss on her forehead. The gesture left Riza serene.

Finally, Roy made his way out of the room then to his old room where he used to stay during his apprenticeship. He threw himself on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes and gazed at the ceiling. He frowns then sighs.

 _One day down, plenty more to go._

* * *

The Next Day

Roy wakes in the late morning, The bags under his eyes meant he hadn't slept that well. Plus, he never got the chance to shave so there is a stumble here and there. Maybe after he checks in on Riza, he'll make himself a cup of coffee.

It didn't take him long to get to Riza's bedroom. He doesn't hear a peep when he's close to the door. She must be still sleeping then, he thought as he opens the door.

There she is, still curled up in her bed. Only this time, Riza is facing the bathroom.

"Riza, it's time for me to put the bandages on." He said.

Riza didn't respond back. Roy paused.

"Riza?" He called out, moved himself a little closer. "Riza?" Still no answer.

His eyebrows furrowed and made the rest of the journey to her bedside. Roy got down to Riza's eye level.

"Riza? Hey, Riza? Can you hear me?"

Roy's concerns grew when he notices her breathing. It's irregular, and there is sweat coming down her forehead. And now that Roy is getting a closer look, he could see redness in her cheeks.

He brings a hand to her forehead, heat gave off immediately.

She's running a fever.

 _Shit!_ Roy curses and panics while sprinting off to the bathroom to get a wet a cold towel. Turning the sink off, He quickly runs back, taking a hold of Riza's feverish fatigue in his arms and cradles her to his chest. Riza continue to grow hot and starts to whimper from the intensity of the fever.

Moving some sticky hair strands out of the way, Roy places the cool cloth on her forehead. He kept on stroking her cheek while praying to god for her to be ok.

"Come on, come on, please." He whispered to himself, attempting to keep his anxiety in check. The next few seconds felt longer than he realized until Riza shot her eyes open with a loud gasp.

Exhaling a breath he forgot he held, Roy felt relief but grown worried once more when Riza starts to wheeze out more than usual, almost hyperventilating. Roy shifts a little to give Riza more room to breathe.

"Riza, Riza its ok!"

Riza could barely steady herself so Roy caresses her cheek and turning her to face him, hoping to calm her down.

"Easy...easy," He whispered to her, gently rocking her back and forth.

She manages to lock eyes with him and catch her breath but still gasping as she feel her throat swelling up. All of a sudden, Her eyes gathers water and Riza breaks down in tears.

Roy brought her closer to his chest while she grasps the material of his shirt. She cries into his shirt while Roy continue to rock her, stroking her head.

"It's ok...it's ok...it's ok..."

He kept on whispering comforting words in her ear until she couldn't shed more tears. Roy's heart had never sake as low as it did right now.

Few Hours Later

"So considering they're going to start construction on my way from the store, I may be a little late so no need to worry."

Roy explains the rest of plans for tomorrow while Riza tiredly listen on, laying on her side. Roy already applied the medication and wrapped the special bandages that works well with treating burn wounds. Riza's fever decreases and starting to cool off.

"I'll be making some of your favorite dishes and (hopefully) do the best I can. And I'll bring any books you may like so you wouldn't be bored."

Even when she didn't reply back, Roy can tell she understand what he said.

"Right," He sighed, pushing himself off the floor. "I'll be downstairs, call me if you need anything."

Roy felt a tug on his sleeve when he is about to leave. Surprised, he glances down to see a look on Riza's face, the moon's rays hitting her growing pupils.

"...Do you...want me to stay with you?" He asked.

Riza only answers back with a weak "please" and Roy couldn't say no to that.

He climbs up the bed, covering Riza with the blanket then bringing her closer to his chest. He cradles her head with one hand while lying on his arm. Riza snuggles up as much as she can and finally spoke up.

"Talk to me."

Roy lift his head up, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just..talk about anything, anything you want."

"I...don't have much to say."

"Just tell me a memory, a happy one. It could be about just you or us. I, I just want to hear your voice." Her voice cracks. She's playing with one of the collars of his shirt.

Roy drew a thin line. A happy memory? Now? At this time? There really isn't anything joyful going on in his head right now. But if it could help her go to sleep…

"Ok...you remember one time, you came with me to visit Madame's home and my sisters needed some extras to do their make up tests?..."

Riza feels her lips lift upwards for a second as she listen on to Roy's story. His voice is like a lullaby and it's really working right about now.

When minutes past, Roy just about finish his story until he sees Riza struggling to open her eyes.

"You're getting tired. Don't force yourself awake, ok?"

Without having to retort, Riza's eyes fluttered until blackness overcame her.

"Just rest" he said.

It's not long until the sandman claims Roy too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Been awhile, huh? Sorry it took so long, lack of inspiration and school work can do that to you. But I graduated so I'm free! (but I need to find a job XD)

I'm not sure if I mentioned it before but I recommend you listen to "David" by Noah Gundersen while reading this fic. It's like the main song of my "Promise" playlist I'm going to make later. It's SO good and SO Roy.

Read and Review! Hope you enjoy!

Props to The-Flame-And-Hawks-Eye for beta reading. Check her work out, NOW.

* * *

 _She was sitting cross-legged on the grass of her backyard with a book placed in her lap. She was so mesmerized by the words on the page that she didn't even noticed a tall, lanky figure sneaking from behind the tree._

 _Roy was slightly hunched over while taking one quiet step at a time, making sure not to even break one single blade of grass. A mischievous grin grew across his face as he laid eyes on the unsuspecting girl. It wasn't long until he ran up and surprised her by taking a hold of her shoulders while sliding over next to her._

 _Riza exclaimed a high-pitched noise and jumped up from the sudden touch while her book flew off from her lap. Roy was cracking up while he held his sides at the sight of the frighten, little tomboy. Riza glared daggers at the boy, her face growing puffy and red. She quickly pushed herself off from the ground to make a charge at Roy._

 _Still laughing, Roy immediately made a run for it over to the tree he previously hid from. The two children continued on their game of cat and mouse with them running around the tree chasing one another. The sun began to settle in, coming close to the horizon with it's kiss. Roy kept on dodging Riza's feeble attempts on capturing him, using the big tree as a safeguard. Riza was growing more frustrated as Roy leaped left from right behind the tree, that amused look still planted on his face. Though he could tell, she was enjoying herself too._

 _The pair ran around the tree once more before Roy skidded to a stop and grabbed Riza from behind by her torso, lifting her in the air. She screamed happily while clutching onto his arms and dangles her feet in the air as Roy spun the both of them around like a merry-go-round. Hair strands brushed by their face and the sounds of their laughter and innocence could be heard from a mile away._

 _The sounds grew louder but the scenery began to blur. It was disappearing and becoming harder to see but the cries of the virtue and purity was still there…_

* * *

Roy felt like he came back from another world. He struggles to open his eyes and from his blurred vision wakes up to a combination of blues, blacks, and whites. He could see different forms taking shape into recognizable objects and felt soft, bouncy material under him. He remembers now, he's lying on Riza's bed, He's in Riza's room.

Roy is in Riza's room because she had fallen ill awhile ago and she wanted him to stay with her for the time being. Everything's coming back to him now. He realizes what he dreamt is a distant memory in their childhood. It's odd, dreaming something like that when his head is filled with nothing but his demons talking after the war.

Roy, then, notices something off. What should be a person lying next to him on the bed is empty. Furrowing his eyebrows, Roy props himself off the bed with one arm, staring down at the hollow space with the blankets slightly rippled. Roy's eyes follows the light hitting the bed to the window. He could see a full moon, it's rays beaming through the glass and radiating throughout the walls. But what catches Roy's attention is the light hitting on a patch of short hair.

Wanting to get a closer look, Roy hoists himself up, making the bed creak. He gazes down on the figure sitting on the floor, her bandaged back facing him while gazing at the moon.

"Riza?"

Hearing her name, Riza wheels her head around to see a confused Roy staring at her. The moon's rays illuminates her form quite nicely and her hair gives off like an angel's glow.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed."

Riza turns her attention back at the moon. "I couldn't sleep. I got tired from laying in bed all day."

He frowns. "You still shouldn't be out of bed, you're still healing."

"I know." She replies, eyes never escaping from the view."It just got really stuffy, staying in one place for so long. I knew I couldn't walk out of the room to take a breath but this is as far as I can go. Besides," She pauses for a moment. "...it's beautiful out. I couldn't resist."

Roy's mouth drew a thin line then he sighs while getting out of bed. He walks over to her direction. "Why didn't you ask me? I could've at least done something about it. Like opening the window or-"

"Sir, you were sleeping soundly. I didn't want to bother you." She says in the same tone she used in their time at Ishval, which led Roy to let out a frustrated groan.

"Don't call me that." He said, sitting down behind Riza. "We're not at the job and you could've just woken me up, I don't mind. What do you think I'm here for?"

"Well you seemed...restless, I figured you should at least get _some_ sleep." Riza didn't bother to say why.

Roy bitterly stiffs out a laugh and shakes his head, looking down on the wooden floor with a sad smile. "I haven't had a good night's sleep since we came back." He whispers, either to Riza or himself, he wasn't sure.

Riza says nothing in return. Roy breaks the silence once more.

"Look, I'm just here to convince you to go back to bed. So let me just bring you o-"

"Just for a little while..." Her eyes finally leaves the window and onto the floor.

Roy isn't sure what else to say, he let out a breath through his nose. He hasn't gotten Riza to reconsider her choices before, so why bother now. He shifts his position on the floor until he settles for a more comfortable one, considering he isn't exactly sure how long they'll be here.

It grown quiet for the past few minutes. Riza seems hypnotized by the night sky but all this quiet made Roy feel slightly tense. She _needed_ to go back to get some rest. And besides, how is she comfortable in that stance? She's slightly hunched over with her hands clasped together and is place between her knees. Riza reminds Roy of a child that can easily be fascinated by anything. Her gaze never left one second and it began to puzzle Roy.

Why would she want to get up so late at night just for a moon rising? She can be so stubborn sometimes. No, wait, she ALWAYS been this stubborn, ever since they were kids.

"Do you remember those nights?"

Riza's sudden break of silence broke Roy out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, when you and I used to stay up late at night, Father would have you outside to study the constellations. We would also sneak out without him knowing, grab a blanket, just lie on the grass and...enjoy the show. Sometimes, when it was too cold outside, we could come into each others' rooms and look through our windows instead."

"You would bring hot chocolate and we would have little contests on who can find and name the most constellations." Roy adds.

Riza's lips turn upwards at the memories for a moment.

"You remember what I use to tell you?" She said, Roy gives her a questioning look.

"When I see nights like this, I imagine I'm looking at the ocean that's upside down. I like to picture myself swimming with all those stars."

Roy remembers now, he used to think it was silly of Riza to say then, but not anymore. Now he's picturing the 12-year-old with the same expression she has now.

"I've never had the experience such as this back in the city." Roy reminisces, joining the view with her. "With all those lights, it was hard to see. When Master took me outside the first time, I was...bewildered." He finishes in a breathless voice. "I've always read about them in books but to actually see them in person."

Riza nods her head in return. Unconsciously, she transits and leans back to lay her on her side to Roy's chest. Roy took note and move to lean back on the bed for support. He rearranges his legs to give Riza more room to sit between them while making sure not to hit her back. Riza sighs and reels in the warmth.

Both relax in their new spot and went back to enjoying the sight. Riza takes in one of Roy's hands in her own and twiddle around his fingers.

"So why are you up?" She asks, in serene by the touch of his smooth skin.

Roy leers over her head then rests his head back to the mattress of the bed.

"I had a dream." He replies.

She stops fiddling with his hand and twists her head to lock eyes with his, her eyes tight with worry.

Reading her head, Roy waves it off. "It's not 'those' dreams. It's something from childhood." He shrugs.

She replies with a soft "oh" and went back stroking his fingers, her mind begins to drift. Roy interrupts her train of thought.

"You know," Riza looks to face Roy with a "hmm".

"They say...that we shouldn't hang on to our pasts too much. That we should let them go."

Her face urges him to go on.

He takes a breath. "But...if these said memories...could take us away from all this…'evil' in the world. Why let go? What's the harm? It wouldn't get rid of it, or atone our sins...but...just for a moment...we can go back in time...and be the navie children we were before."

Riza's head hangs low that her chin rests on her chest. The light in her eyes glisten from the flame alchemist's words. She feels her throat slightly hard to swallow, not sure how to respond to that.

She draws her attention back up to the sky, hoping to find some answers. Then she got one.

"Polaris"

Roy quirks down and raises his eyebrows.

"Look, see?" Riza lifts her hand to point out to the exact location.

"Oh right." Roy said.

Silence took over again until Roy spoke up this time.

"I see Orion." He points out.

Riza smiles then says "Equuleus"

Roy's lips couldn't help but draw his own. "Phoenix"

"Serpens"

"Dorado"

"Volans"

"Pisces"

"Leo Minor"

"Hydra"

"Cygnus"

"Centarus"

They couldn't help but giggle at their own game. To actually go back and feel like they were teenagers again, It felt nice. Their laughs dies down but the joyful atmosphere is still there. If only it could go on forever but they know it can't.

Roy clears his throat. "It's getting late."

Riza nods in agreement. Roy offers to carry her over to the bed but she places a hand on his chest and shakes her head.

"I would like to try to walk myself."

Reluctant, Roy complies none the less and clasps his hands onto her wrists and Riza vice-versa. With some time and patience, both of them slowly brought themselves off the floor. Riza's legs shook in the process and almost gave out but she and Roy manages to steady herself until she could fully stand straight. Well, as straight as she can.

Roy brought the pair over to the bed as gentle as he could, looking over his shoulder to make sure not to slip on anything. Riza follows his lead, never letting go of his grip. It oddly reminds her the times when they were kids, they would dance in the living room during Roy's time off. He would lead while she clutches on his torso, following the rhythm of the music that played from the background.

They stop and sat down onto the bed, Roy doing the usual routine of setting Riza on her side to lie on her bed. Roy follows suit and grabs the blanket while lying down next to her, covering their figures.

They couldn't help but mirror the other one's smile on their face. Their red-tinted cheeks cushioned to the soft fabric of the pillows didn't compare to the warmth that risen up through their veins.

Their fingers entangle with one another while their eyes droop, warm smiles and gazes never leaving.

Before slumber took them in, they breathe out their farewells for the day.

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Roy searches around the room for his coat. He peeled off the military uniform moments before and dons a casual suit for today's market trip.

"I won't be gone long." He said, grabbing his coat he spots on the chair.

"No it's ok, you take your time." Riza said, still lying on her side, watching Roy putting an arm through the last sleeve.

"Well I rather not, having to leave you for even 30 minutes-"

"Roy it's fine. We need food, don't we?" she said, trying to play off in a joking tone.

He breaths out through his nose then makes his way over to the door and putting on a hat. "I'll be back."

"Mhm"

* * *

Now when they were little, Riza would do her errands by getting the groceries from town by foot. It became less of a bore when Roy started to join on her walks to the markets and keeping her company. None the less, it was a far walk, especially having to carry heavy bags. Thank god for motor vehicles Roy said to himself while starting the ignition.

It took less than 15 minutes for him to arrive at town. Roy brings a woven basket out of his car and starts on his shopping. The usual crowds are there, roaming the streets for purchased goods and materials. He stops in the middle of the road when his ear catches a few musical notes. Roy glances to his right to see a man in ragged clothing sitting on the street and playing a guitar. He didn't seem homeless. Aside from his appearance and poor hygiene from the looks of it, he seems like a simple man wanting to make a living.

The guitarist paid no mind to the shoppers passing him by, his beat-out, hay-woven hat shielding him nicely from the sun's heat. He's about to wrap up a song when he hears change cluttering in his guitar case.

"Thank you kindly, sir." The guitarist said to Roy, tipping his hat.

Roy recognizes some of the town folk but is no mood to be chatty with either of them. He makes a hint of that when he uses his hat to cover his eyes and avoids contact.

After a while, Roy's done a very good job at hiding in plain sight. Just one last stand and that's all for today. Just gotta pay for the potatoes and be on his way.

If only it were that easy.

Roy can pick up whispered conversations behind his back while paying for his grocery.

"Is that him?"

"I don't think so, he's not in his uniform."

"What, you expect soldiers to be in their uniform the whole time?"

"I don't know!"

Roy places the bag of potatoes in the basket then turns on his heels away from the stand when a couple of teenagers stop in the middle of his way, they seem to be in college.

"Excuse me, are you Roy Mustang?"

"Yes?" He answers, shade darkening his eyes.

The squeals and excited faces on the teenagers surprises Roy. "I knew it was you!" One of them, a girl, said.

"We weren't sure if that was you or not so we didn't say anything. But when we saw a better look of you, we just HAD to ask!"

" I can't believe it, THE flame alchemist!"

"To see you in person! In a market place no less!"

Roy barely manages to force out a grin. Seeing all these other people gathering around and giving him attention(mostly in amazement) is making him uncomfortable.

"Sir," One of the other teenagers, a boy, spoke out. "I just want to say you're my influence in joining the military. I may not have the alchemical skill like you and the other state alchemists but I hope I can be just as good as a soldier like you." He said with pride.

Roy feels his mouth is beginning to dry.

"Well then, good luck kid." he said, deadpan. He says his thanks and bids the teenagers a goodbye.

What can he say? He's still committed on making Ametris a better country. He bets the boy thinks the same way too. But would he have to sacrifice thousands of lives to do so like he had? Roy grimaces at the thought.

"Hey!"

Roy turns and suddenly, he catches a bag of fresh tomatoes in his hand. He questionly gazes down on them then at the marketer who threw them to him.

"They're on the house." The marketer said, smiling and gave. "Hero of Ishval."

Roy forces up another smile like before. He gives a small wave at the marketer then made his way back to his car.

God, that was _disgusting_.

* * *

It isn't a long drive back to the estate but for Roy, it felt like hours.

What that marketer said, it tormented him.

Hero of Ishval, what a curse.

The sun began to simmer down, painting the sky with yellows, oranges, and purples. Dinner is coming close so Roy needed to hurry and start cooking. But food isn't in his mind. He just couldn't forget what that guy said.

It still rambles his mind, _Hero of Ishval_. That title, that _cursed_ title. Saying it in his mind left a horrid taste in his mouth.

Roy drives slower than usual, he glances down at the bag of tomatoes next to the basket in the passenger's seat. He couldn't help but glare at the them with hatred. His grip on the wheel tightens that it left his knuckles white. Roy slams his foot on the brake pedal, leaving harsh tire tracks on the ground.

A moment, a blur of red flys off from the car's window and lands in a wheat field next to the road. Roy doesn't look back as he speeds off to the house.

* * *

He yells out his arrival while getting ready to make dinner.

Cuts up a few vegetables, boils water, add some spices, Roy doesn't consider himself as a cook, but hopefully enough to make decent food.

He carries the two bowls upstairs and helps Riza settle in for dinner. The two silently ate their meals, hearing only clashes of the utensils and bowls and slurps from the soup. While eating, Riza couldn't help but stare at Roy, who only spun the vegetables around in his soup with his spoon.

"Roy? You ok?" She asks, concern.

He doesn't answer for a second until he realizes she was talking to him and looks up.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He faintly said, his attention back at the uneaten soup.

Riza doesn't believe him but lets it go in the meantime.

She almost finished with her soup until Roy spoke up suddenly.

"Few people recognized me in town today." He says with no emotion, swirling around a piece of carrot in his soup.

Ahh, that's the reason. She doesn't continue the conversation.

With that, the evening ends with Riza finishing her meal and Roy barely touching his. Right after the daily routine on applying the medicine creams and replacing the old bandages, They didn't speak a word since.

Yes, happiness isn't permanent but neither is dread.

She hopes.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like the chapter!

I hope I didn't make Riza too OOCed. I believe she can act more "open" if she and Roy were alone together.

Though, leave any suggestions on how I can make the fic better!

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's been...months? XD; Ah, only a few, but I was hoping to finish it already. Few more chapters more to go and we're set!

I enjoyed writing this chapter, heh heh, you'll see why. ;)

Wow, over 10k already! A record! Once again, thanks to the lovely The-Flame-And-Hawks-Eye for being my beta reader! And also Dorminchu for being my second beta reader, you guys are awesome, much love 3.

Read and Enjoy!

Thank you all for the feedback!

* * *

"Come on, Roy."

"Look, it's better if I stay another week. I can't just leave-"

"You used up all your sick days. You can't afford another week."

Roy breathes out through his mouth, causing some of his bangs to fly up, then runs his fingers through the hairline. He knows she's right; it's been three weeks already and it's becoming dangerously close to his limit of sick days. Roy figures maybe he could get away with one more week due to his status that comes with the privileges, but not even him could get away with a leave of absence for such a long time. However…

Roy gazes up at Riza. She's healed enough to wear her thin-layered white tank top over her bandages so they wouldn't have worry about the cold nights. Her hands clutches onto the ends of the blanket, trying to convince Roy with pleading eyes.

Roy draws his mouth into a thin line, looking down in his already-worn, full uniform attire. He furrows his brows in contemplation.

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving you here for too long."

"Roy, I'll be fine." Riza clamps over a comfort hand over his fringed one. "I'll contact you in case I need something, in which I'll most likely not anyway." She shrugs. "We have everything done for the morning and afternoon."

"Well…what if you get bored? I mean, we spend the hours mostly talking and with me gone all day-"

"Roy, don't make excuses." Riza deadpans. "They can keep me company." She glances over to the direction where all her favorite books are placed by the bedside. The look on her face alone acknowledges Roy it's the end of the discussion.

The flame alchemist blows through his nose in defeat. Once again, the almighty Hawk's Eye stubbornly gets her way, again.

"Fine" he mumbles, lifting his weight off the bed causing it to creak under Riza. She takes lightly at Roy's childish respond and can't help but stifle a laugh to herself as her eyes follow her Commander making his way out the door.

"But remember," Roy sharply says, one hand is clasping around the doorknob and the other pointing in Riza's direction, "Call if you need me for anything. I'm just a phone call away. I'll have my secretary not to hold any and have them transferred to me immediately."

Riza answers with a nod and makes a "shooing" gesture. "Go, go, you're going to be late."

Her own little smile manages to warm Roy's chest for a moment as he closes the door behind him; though the thought of going to work has re-entered his mind and sours his mood. He releases his hold on the doorknob after realizing the amount of time that has passed. Grimly, Roy puts his military cap on and picks up his feet one by one until he made it to the main doors.

The outdoor atmosphere welcomes the young man and a slight breeze brushes across Roy's skin. He reaches in one of his pockets and got out his military watch. Opening it, Roy reads the current time then takes his eyes off the watch and at the cooling blue sky and clouds along with the sun's rays glistening. It disrupts his vision but he could see some movement swimming across the clouds and pick up the cries of birds.

Roy's attention is back at the watch in his hand. He takes a deep breath and roughly breaths out through his nose.

He REALLY doesn't want to go to work today.

Putting his watch away, Roy walks over to his car and reluctantly starts the engine.

He thinks: It would be a hell of a lot easier if they ever make a sort of mobile phone of some sort for traveling.

Is it too much? Maybe.

* * *

Roy rests his head on one of the train's' windows. Sucks that he has to drive AND take a train to work. The cityscapes passing by as only blurs of shapes weren't helping, hell, it only made his eyes grow heavier by the minute. Maybe it's from lack of sleep again? Who knows, what does it matter?

Roy, then, ponders for a moment. Hey…what if he turns back and tells Riza there were delays and there won't be another one scheduled until tomorrow? …

No she won't fall for it.

The train starts to halt. Well how lucky of him, Roy made it to work.

A resentful stare burns a hole through Central's Headquarters by one of Amestris's state alchemists. Roy's already overwhelmed by the amount of people rummaging around the area, and that's just the OUTSIDE of the building.

Come now, Roy, the less time you keep standing there, the sooner you can get this day over with.

Once he manages to wiggle himself out of the crowds, Roy began to climb up the staircase. He felt as though he's running a marathon with the speed he's going; Probably to avoid people as much as possible. It may be a little rude but Roy's just not in the mood to interact with anyone.

Few more steps…

"Yo, Roy!"

Damn it.

Roy's shoulders slump down as the owner of the familiar voice ran past a few soldiers to catch up to him. Roy's demeanor lessens as Maes Hughes skids to a stop in front of him, glasses slightly disoriented.

"Roy! There you are!" Maes said in relief while he catches his breath. "Where have you been?!" Collecting himself, he uses both hands to put his glasses back in place. "It's been three weeks, I was getting worried!"

"They didn't notify you that I was on sick leave, Hughes?"

"Well, yeah they did but when I came over to, you know, see how you were doing, Madame told me you weren't here and that you were staying somewhere else."

Roy remains still.

"I didn't think you were visiting family or Madame would've mentioned…" Maes trails off when realization hits him as he looks over Roy's shoulders. "Say where's Hawkeye? Don't you two usually come together?"

"Hughes…Hawkeye's been bed-ridden with a nasty flu for awhile and I've been using my time on sick leave taking care of her."

Maes furrows his brows, parts his lips in worry. "She's been sick? When, how lon-, is it serious?"

"No need to worry, she's progressing but it'll take a week or two for her to fully recover and be proficient enough to come back to work." Roy stoically explains while he continues to climb up the stairs, eyes closed with shadows painted under his cap.

Maes twists his torso around, Roy's back faces him as he almost reaches to the top of the staircase. "Oh well, that's good to hear! I'll have Gracia bake up one of her special apple pies. You can give it to Riza!"

Roy almost stops to give him his thanks but couldn't muster a word out from his tight lips so he carries on his way to the entrance.

"Roy!"

He winces at his name being called. Grudgingly, Roy turns on his heels, hearing Hughes's panted breaths as he caught to him once more.

"Hey, you ok?" Maes asks, lace in concern.

Roy, suddenly taken back at the sudden question, raises an eyebrow at his whiskered friend.

"I mean, something seems off about you. Are you sure everything's ok? Do you…is there anything you want talk about?"

Hoping to not appear as an open book, Roy swallows his pitiful state and bares a new mask.

"Everything's fine, Hughes"

 _Lying_

"You don't have to worry."

 _You're lying._

The alchemist forces a smile. "Thank you, though"

 _Why are you still lying?_

Roy parts ways with his fellow comrade, dark aura sneaking back the minute he knew he could take off the mask.

Maes manages a smile of his own but quickly drops into a frown. Something tells him he is not convinced.

Hide your shame, Mustang, hide your shame...

* * *

The workplace is active as usual. Soldiers and secretaries running around to finish up today's tasks. Constant chatter, whether work-related or not, fuming the air. The Major shuffles his way to his desk, black overcoat draping over his arm and cap in the opposite hand. Roy settles himself down after hanging his coat and hat, ready to begin his pile of paperwork. He clears his mind and syncs out any background noise to busy himself.

An hour or two passes.

It's funny, Roy thought, how Hawkeye would nag at him like a mother to her child to do their homework or finish their chores; in his case, work documents or homework notes. But now that she isn't here at the moment…he's actually getting his work done on time…her absence is starting to get to him. His diligence to work is decreasing.

Roy feels someone abruptly slamming his shoulder that has him almost choking his breath. He softly clears his throat and composes himself back to professional stance. Annoyed, Roy wheels around to find another soldier leaning over him, beaming his set of pearl white teeth.

"Heey, Mustang, the Flame Alchemist! Just the guy I wanted to see!"

"Major Smith."

Of all the people he comes in contact with, it had to be Major Campbell Smith. Roy haven't interact with him much before but from what he has heard, Smith is known to be an…egotistical moron, if you want to put it nicely.

Tall, lean, blonde hair slicked back that's always covered by his military cap because Smith likes to show off his rank to everyone. He's all talk and facade appearances and tends to boast about his "many accomplishments" in his time at the military.

Yeah, if you call lazily shouting out nonsense from his high horse to his men that actually does the work for him and abuses his power to his liking.

Rumor has it that he had family connections to where he is today. Roy shouldn't be shocked. Whenever he and Maes overhears Smith bragging to other soldiers, they try to avoid him and his non-stop bullshitting.

Today is not that day.

"So anyway," Smith said rather loud and close to Roy's liking. "I was wondering, You're close with Sergeant Hawkeye, right?"

Roy almost cease writing the remaining documents when hearing her name but carried on.

"Yes, we've worked together for awhile."

"Yeah, so you must know more about her than everyone else here, right?"

"…yes," Roy, not liking where this is going, rises from his seat with the finished work in his hands to place on the superior's desk, Smith trails behind.

"WELL, I've been thinking…do you think she would go out with someone like me?"

Papers suddenly slip from his hands, landing in a messy pile on his Superior's desk. Roy stiffens, mouth shut tight,

Smith raises an eyebrow, finding the sudden silence strange.

"…Yeah, so anyway. Do you think Hawkeye would be interested in me?"

His lip twitches upward then a moment later, gathers the paperwork and tucks them into a cleaner pile.

"Hawkeye is currently bedridden at the moment so she wouldn't be able to partake in any events for quite some time." Roy passes by the blonde major.

"Well I know that, I'm just saying, when she comes back, I can ask her out on a date. You could give a good word for me?" Smith uncharastically anxiously rubs the back of his neck.

Roy pauses mid-way, nails digging into his palms but releases.

"Hawkeye would be too preoccupied with finishing the work she missed even if she did wanted to."

Smith's sheeply grin drops. "What do you mean by that?"

"Trust me, Smith, you're not her type."

Flabbergasted, Smith's having trouble finding the words.

"How do you know what her tastes are?"

"Like you said, I know her better than anyone else here and I say she wouldn't have any interest in you, so you might as well forget about it."

"W-well, it's not like I'm asking for your _permission_ if I can ask her out! You can't know what she wants all the time!"

Smith stops Roy, hooking an arm around his shoulder. That overbearing broad grin coming back.

"Come on, Mustang, tell me the truth." He leans in so Roy could only hear. "You're not scared she'll say I'm better in bed than you are, are you?"

As if time stood still, one loud crash and several materials falling on the floor has everyone in the office and some outside stop what they're currently doing and gasp at the sight.

A Major Smith on the ground on his back with numerous supplies clutter beside him and parts of a broken chair, holding his sore jaw and bleeding lip, gaping in shock at the fury-driven Mustang. Fist tained in Smith's blood, chest heaving and nostrils flaring, death stare sending chills to everyone around them.

No one else is sure what to do. They could feel the heavy tension weighting in and kept glancing left and right on the two majors, anticipating on what happens next.

"You son of a-!"

Smith lunges at Roy who immediately went on the defense and dodging swiftly at Smith's incoming blows.

Smith manages to score a hit at Roy, giving him a swollen eye in the process. One of the secretaries screams in horror and covers her mouth when Roy sends himself and Smith on the ground, Roy pinning Smith with his knee on his chest and a hand grasping his throat.

Teeth seething and blinded in rage, He doesn't hold back as he pumples Smith's face and hearing a crack from his nose. Soldiers race to break the fight but one of them beats them to it, grabbing Roy by the armpits and getting him off the bloodied Major.

"Roy!" Maes cries.

"LET GO! GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!"

"ROY THAT'S ENOUGH! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

Maes could feel his grip on Roy slipping, he struggles to hold him back while a few soldiers are having the same trouble with Smith, who's shouting back insults.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The commotion quiets down when everyone (minus red-faced Roy trying to struggle out of Maes's grip) sees a furious General, by the name of Brooks, standing by the doorway.

"General Brooks!" Major Smith gasps, darting an accusing finger at Roy's direction, blood seeping out from his fingers. "That crazy bastard attacked me out of nowhere!" His throat tightens from catching his breath and Roy's grip from before. "For no reason!"

The anger inside triggers Roy once more as he snarls and attempts to launch himself at Smith if it wasn't for Maes's hold on him. The crowd goes on a frenzy, few soldiers each holding back the two majors while some step in the middle to keep them apart until the General barks "ENOUGH!", silencing everyone including Roy and Smith.

"Smith, you go get yourself clean up and head to the infirmary! Mustang! I expected better from you! You're on temporary probation! No pay!"

Roy grudgingly breaks Maes's hold from here and growls in frustration while storming and pushing his way out of the room, passing the wandering eyes.

"Roy wait a minute!" Maes scurries, pushing people by.

He sprints past onlookers down the hallway, but not before striking a wall with his fist, leaving a small dent.

"Roy! Stop!" Maes halts to a stop outside.

"Can't we talk about this?! Roy!"

There's nothing he could do, his pleas fell on deaf ears. Maes's legs couldn't move. Roy is a only speck in the distance now, the entrances door's slams bounces off the walls.

Roy doesn't care, he has to get away from it all. Them, this place, these nightmares, himself, EVERYTHING.

It's too much, it's just too much

Maes curses to himself and places a hand upon his forehead, face scrunches in distress.

Just what is going with his friend?

* * *

Evening dawns early in the day, The long hour train ride eases his mindset, but not enough to rid of the thoughts. Sunk in his seat, Roy, the only passenger in the car, buries himself in his arms and jacket, either to warm himself or avoid any human contact, or both.

He pinches his good closed eye, ignoring the soreness of his blacken one, being sync with the speed the train's going. None of the attendees bother to try get a word from him or offer any of their services. Roy's gloomy aura sends them away. He could feel their sympathetic eyes bare on him as they walk away.

He doesn't care, let them feel sorry for him, let them feel sorry for a pile a crap, it's not like he gives a shit.

Roy makes out an announcement from the conductor saying his stop has arrived. Something in his mind tells him time to get up and get going, but he ignores it. Roy's legs felt like concrete, didn't want to move at all.

The conductor announces once more before he has to depart to another stop. Roy knows it's an hour away from now.

Perhaps he could sleep it off for awhile, a little rest wouldn't hurt…

* * *

Riza lays comfortably on her side, one arm propped up to rest her head on her hand and the other turning the page of another novel she's about finished. Two books lying on the side were already read for today and she enjoys the company the stories have given her.

Books used to only entertain her as a child since she didn't have anyone her age to play, that is until Roy came into her life. And now that he's gone back to work, Riza relies on her books once again and becomes memorized with the words. Would it be lovely to be able to create stories of her own, she considers writing a type of art.

Her train of thought is disrupted by the sound of the doors closing. Her sprint lifts up with Roy coming back and hears the staircase creak and insists on reading one more page before she's finished.

Roy, closing the door behind him, takes in the scene of Riza in contempt after so long, it almost has him forget his troubles. Glancing up, Riza smiles at the sight of her commanding officer and closes her book while propping herself in a better lying position.

"Hey, how was work?" She warmly smiles.

"Fine, just the usual." Roy returns the smile wearily while grabbing the small chair, setting it next to the bed like he has the weeks before. The sunset's rays hit Roy just enough to show Riza all is not what it seems.

"…what happened to your eye?"

Shit. He forgot about that.

"…I…it must be allergies." He waves it off.

Riza furrows her brows.

"You're lying."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"What happened?" She asks sternly, barely in question form.

"Nothing, just that time of year I suppose."

"Roy-"

"It's nothing, now just stay put, I'm going to get the medical creams-"

Roy's eyes widen by the sudden knock of the door. He exchanges a confused glance with a baffled Riza then quietly notifies he'll be right back.

Another set of knocks awakens the whole estate, Roy hurriedly comes down the stairs, hand in pants pocket ready for the ignition glove.

Slowly, the flame alchemist reaches for the door knob and creaks open the door until he's taken back by the unexpected guest.

"Hey, Roy." Maes smiles, not in his uniform but in a brown overcoat and a simple red-piece suit.

"…Hughes," Roy steps outside, looking over his friend's shoulder to check if he came alone. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot a few things," Maes held up Roy's black overcoat hanging over his arm and his military hat in his hand. "Since you…left in a hurry."

Roy hangs his head down wearing a scowl, flash backing to today's incident. He wipes the memory clean and focuses on the specked man.

"You didn't just come all the way here to return my things, did you." Roy pinpointed.

Maes sighs in defeat. "Yeah, you caught me…I also brought Gracia's famous pie!" That ridiculous grin Roy's gotten used to over their years together stretches out wide as he pulls out the bagged dessert in Roy's face. "Remember? For Hawkeye? One bite of this and she'll be up in no time!"

Roy eyes the pastry in Maes's hand and exhales sharply through his nose. He gathers the items and brings them inside.

"Thanks, and give Gracia my thanks as well. I know Hawkeye will enjoy it." He mutters under his breath.

"Ah w-wait, Roy" Maes holds out his hand, stepping in the house. "I uh, I need to know…what was that all about?"

Roy came to a halt, lump forming in his throat.

"I mean, I know Smith could be a prick sometimes but…what did he say that made you snap?"

He couldn't say anything, he doesn't know what to say. Roy stalls time by hanging his coat and hat and left the pie on a side table.

"Roy?"

Nothing

"Roy, come on. What's going on here? You've been acting strange lately. First you disappear without telling me then when I came to your apartment, your landlord said you were currently staying in the other side of the city."

The back of Roy's mind echoes the word 'coward'.

"I had to ask around until someone finally told me where you were staying! An abandoned estate? And not just any estate but Hawkeye estate?!"

It's getting harder to breathe.

"Is Hawkeye here? Does she live here? What's going on? Please, Roy, I'm your friend! If you or Riza are in trouble in some way, let me help!" Maes pleas desperately.

Roy scrunches his face, biting the inside of his lip.

"We've been through so much already. Whatever it is, let me in on it."

They have gone through a lot…well, it's not like Maes haven't seen his low point before. Plus, he's not going to let up about this anyway, he's not called one of Amestris's best detectives for nothing.

"…come with me"

Both men make it to Riza's room. Roy instructs Maes to wait outside while he knocks on the door and quickly sneaks inside. Maes could hear faint mumbling behind the door but can't make out anything.

He steps back when Roy returns, leaving the door open. He gestures him to come in. Baffled with his friend's strange behavior, Maes obliges. He chokes a breath seeing Cadet Riza Hawkeye, in a simple long skirt and white tank-top, lying on a bed.

Roy's stoic face urges Maes to come forward. Maes tries to get over his shock when he spots bandages showing under Riza's shirt. He darts his eyes at Roy demanding an explanation.

Roy turns his head away from Maes in shame, still unable to find the words. Noticing the guilt painted on his face, Maes focuses back to Riza. His eyes widen at the sight of faint red marks see through the bandages. It appears to look-

 _burnt..._

Maes heaves Roy by the shirt, crashing him to the wall and pinning him in place.

"What did you do, Roy." Maes growls.

Roy's left speechless, sweat running down his cheek, unable to comprehend a single word. Riza, meanwhile, freezes in place, eyes widen at the scene before her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

It happened so fast. Maes Hughes, who everyone considers the most amicable and easygoing, practically threaten death in his eyes. Roy could see the anger radiating off from him.

Maes tightens his grip, ramming Roy's head back to the wall, demanding an answer once more. The shorter man attempts to talk his friend down until a "click" is heard behind them.

The ravaging tension in the air is replaced with tense silence, They gape at the pistol in Riza's hand.

"Major Hughes, I'm asking you to please release Major Mustang." Riza orders, face hardening. One of the drawers by her side left open.

Both of the male soldiers aren't sure sure what to do at this point, Roy in the meantime is thinking where the hell did she get that pistol!

Riza's glare bares onto Maes, gradually he lets go of Roy's shirt, gaze not leaving the small object. Roy's form slumps down, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before.

Realizing all is calm for the moment, The cadet lowers her weapon. She slowly sits up while holding the blanket to her chest.

"I'll explain everything."

* * *

For what seems like an eternity, Riza finally finishes the whole tale of the situation.

Her father, the tattoo, Roy's promise back in Ishval, the burning, everything.

"-so there wouldn't be any more flame alchemists."

Roy is silent throughout the whole thing, sitting in a chair, arms crossed. He let Riza do all the talking, shamelessly didn't want to repeat it himself.

Maes listened and never interrupted once, But his mind is rampaging all over, struggling to take in all the details and the whole ordeal altogether.

The rest of the time Riza reveals everything, Maes bore down the wooden floor mixed with disbelief and anguish. They both know he had been paying attention throughout all of it. All of it.

Maes nods and covers his mouth with a fist, clearing his throat. "Well...that's it then."

The main characters of this pleasant story tale and their audience remains quiet, the bestilled room welcomes the evening's cooling weather and soothing melody glistening in their ears.

Maes breaks the tranquility, "But you know, both of you could've told me or-...I could've been there to help."

"We had to make sure no one was to know of this, the risks are too great." Roy finally spoke.

"Yeah but Roy!," Maes launches from his seat, chair squeaks back against the wooden floor. " I'm not just 'anyone'! I could've been there for the both of you! We could've find alternatives, something else we could've use to remove the tattoo, you didn't have to resort to this-!"

"The risks were too great." Roy hardens. "We couldn't let anyone else to see it or it would get into the wrong hands."

He reverts his stare on the floor, then closes his eyes. "Besides...what's done is done. Nothing can change that."

Standing up, Roy walks over to the two, placing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Only we can change the future."

Maes pauses, he glances over to the side.

"...Well," Maes sighs, massaging his forehead to ease the headaches. "...since I'm roped into this crazy fest," one of his comforting smiles made its appearance, easing Roy and Riza, but only a short time when a serious face over masks. "No more secrets."

Both exchanges glances across the room and then to Maes.

A silent oath is commenced.

Maes takes his leave, Roy opens the door for him. "Like I said, if you need anything," He offers one last smile at The two and generously, Riza returns a warm one back, thanking him in silence.

A thought then hits her. "Oh wait, Before you go-"

Pausing, Maes sends a questioning look towards Roy, who shrugs his shoulders in response.

"...What really happened to Major Mustang's eye?"

The men perks up at the question and Roy meekly makes a noise inside his throat, fingers roughly pulling his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

Maes meekly chuckles.

"Funny story about that…"

* * *

After telling Riza the "rather" amusing story that happened in Central HQ not too long ago, it's time for Maes to officially takes his leave.

Roy rests upon the open door, watching his friend getting ready to depart. But something seems off with Maes the way he's slowly taking his time putting his coat on.

"Everything ok, Hughes?" Roy asks, raising an eyebrow.

Smoothing out the drapes of his coat, Maes contemplates in thought.

"It's just...after hearing what Riza said, about her father and all...I mean, I know she said she volunteered but.." Maes winces then faces Roy seldom like. "Still...to do that to a child."

Roy looks down at his boots.

Maes shakes his head, "It's just...disgusts me to have your own flesh and blood to bare something like that...I can't...I mean, I would never-..."

Again, Roy is silent. He could see how painful it is to Maes, he knows how much he wants to be a father.

Roy admits though, if his master would've still been alive after finding out what he did to Riza, he would've literally throttle him. He remembers, after Riza showed him the tattoo, Roy imagined himself grabbing Berthold Hawkeye's corpse from his grave, shaking him and screaming curses at him.

It wouldn't solve anything, and Roy wouldn't talk, for he damned himself with his own sins later on.

He jerks up at Maes's placing a hand on his shoulder, waking him from his thoughts.

"You're gonna be ok, yourself?"

Roy bites his bottom lip and swallows, clearing his throat. "We'll just have to see, don't we?"

Maes sadly smiles, running a hand through his hair. He exhaled. "If Hawkeye haven't stopped me, I was seriously ready kicked your ass."

 _Not like I wouldn't mind._ Roy bitter said to himself, holding the door while Maes steps out of the house.

Right in the middle of the driveway, The speckled man turns over his shoulder. "You two take care of yourself, you hear?"

A weak but generous, smile and nod returns to his direction, before slowly closing the door between them.

* * *

"You know, that man...it's not everyday we have someone like him in this world." Riza smiles, short blonde curls floating a tip on Roy's chest. A strong arm rested around her shoulders.

Roy nods in agreement, gently squishing Riza's shoulder in response. "He's really something, alright. Sometimes I wonder how I deserve a friend like him in my life." He breaths out.

Riza gives a hard, but playful tap on Roy's chest. "You sell yourself too short."

Roy doesn't bother to retaliate and gazes the ceiling above him. The window-shaped shadows floating around told the sun's about to disappear in the horizon and welcomes the night beauty.

The little sniper taps along a rhythm on his chest with one of her knuckles, fidgeting.

"I'm yearning to get out of bed and work again. This room's becoming so stuffy in here."

"I can move you into a new room if you like."

She shakes her head, wrinkling his shirt. "No, it wouldn't matter. Besides, this room's one of the better suited ones. At least I have a view to enjoy."

Roy hums in response. "Well no worries, before you know it, you'll be back nagging my ear off to do the paperwork."

She tugs on his ear, receiving a groan from the poor man. "I wouldn't have to if you actually do the work. You've always been like this, with homework my father use to give you. Remember, I had to use my slingshot to wake you."

Both fell silent, enjoying the quiet scenery until Riza broke through.

"Remind me of something."

"What?"

"To kick Smith's ass once I go back to work."

* * *

Chapter 4 is a done! Max chapters will be 6-7 def. I hope I wrote Hughes ok, first time writing him ;;

Please leave reviews\critiques!


End file.
